This invention relates to an alerting device for electronic equipment. It is particularly suitable for use in a portable radiotelephone to alert the user to an incoming call.
Traditionally, a portable radiotelephone or mobile station (MS) alerts the user to an event such as an incoming call or text message (SMS), through use of an audible tone. A great variety of tones are normally provided, allowing the user to customise his alert so that it can be easily identified from amongst other telephone alerts. `Incoming call` herein includes an incoming message.
Such tones can, however, be intrusive and annoying to people in close proximity to the intended recipient. Currently available portable radiotelephones often come equipped with the option of a vibrating alert instead of, or as well as, the traditional audible alert. The vibrating alert causes the telephone to vibrate, and is designed to discreetly inform the user of an incoming call, if the telephone is, for instance, in the user's pocket. The vibrations can be sensed by the user without the need for an intrusive, audible tone.
The vibrating alert solution is not always appropriate, as the user must be in close physical contact with the telephone in order for the vibrations to be noticed. There are often situations in which the user will not be in physical contact with the telephone, but will wish to be alerted to an incoming call without disturbing others with an audible tone. For instance, a telephone may normally be kept in a handbag or a briefcase, where the volume of an audible tone may be disruptive, but a vibrating alert will be ineffective.
In addition to the aforementioned alerting methods, some telephones are equipped with a small light, such as an LED, which may alternatively, or additionally, be used to signal an incoming call. However, such an alert may not be noticed, unless the telephone is at all times clearly visible. It is especially easy to miss such an alert in a brightly lit environment.
Prior art techniques of notifying the user of an incoming call either require the telephone to produce an audible tone which may disturb others, vibrate, which requires the user to be in physical contact with the telephone, or activate an LED which is easily missed, unless the telephone is constantly within the user's field of vision.
Similar problems are encountered with other portable electronic equipment. For instance, portable electronic organisers or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are often equipped to alert the user in response to a pre-programmed diary reminder for instance. The audible alert can cause similar problems in this situation. `Portable computer` will herein include laptop computers, PDAs, personal organisers, data capture devices and the like.
It is notable that many portable radiotelephones now include many of the features of portable computers.
It is desired to produce a portable electronic apparatus which may alert a user to an event, in a manner which avoids the above mentioned disadvantages.
It is particularly desired to produce a portable radiotelephone which may alert a user to an incoming call, in a manner which avoids the above mentioned disadvantages.